This invention relates to new and useful improvements in archery bow bowstring release devices.
Devices have heretofore been designed which provide a more convenient grip on the bowstring than an actual manual grip. Some of the devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,937,206 and 4,004,564 utilize a looped rope portion and rope release for drawing the bowstring. Other devices utilize mechanical engaging catches which draw the bowstring and release it for shooting the arrow. Examples of such mechanical engaging catches are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,819,707 and 3,757,763. Also, some devices have mechanism for drawing the bowstring and maintaining the bow in drawn condition. An example of this type of structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,925. Furthermore, a device has been conceived as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,904 which employs an anchor portion attachable to the bowstring and removably attached to the release device whereby when it is desired to draw the bowstring the release device is clipped onto the anchor device.
A need exists for a simplified and economical release device which is efficient in its use and which also is attachable to the bowstring in an arrangement such that a fast and convenient draw of the bowstring can be accomplished.